Digital-to-analog converter (DAC) circuits are commonly used to convert digital signals to analog signals. Example applications of DAC circuits are in communication devices and systems. For instance, almost all communication devices such as hand-held communication devices including smart phones, tablets, phablets, and other communication devices employ one or more DAC circuits. DAC circuits are characterized by properties such as resolution, accuracy, and maximum sampling frequency, and can be implemented in integrated circuits based on a number of different architectures.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.